powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Explosive Transformation! DigiOrange
Explosive Transformation! DigiOrange (爆裂変身！デジオレンジ Bakuretsu Henshin! DejiOrenji) is the second episode of Bouken Sentai Digiranger. Synopsis The kids find themselves on a beach lined with phone booths, where a destructive Shellmon attacks, & Taichi & Agumon are left to save the day. Plot The seven Digirangers & their Digimon fall from the outcropping that Kuwagamon had dislodged, & although each Digimon attempts to grab the humans, it is Gomamon & his "Marching Fishes" that are able to catch the humans by forming a raft. The kids arrive at shore & discover that their Baby II pals are now in Child form because they have Transformed. The new Digimon introduce themselves & explain to the kids that they were able to transform because they shared energy with their partners. The kids try to figure out where they are & what to do next. Taichi tells the group that he saw a beach & ocean. The group follows him while Jou protests that they should stay put until the grown ups come get them. While walking, the kids start to get acquainted to their Digimon. They arrive at the beach & discover many telephone booths & try them. However only weird facts & nonsense are heard from the phones. The children then rest & are very hungry. They each take out what they have. Unfortunately, in the food category they only have Takeru's snacks & emergency rations from Jou. They also rediscover the little devices on their pants or bags. Jou then splits the food but it can only be good for a day with the Digimon. The Digimon say that they are alright & that they can manage for themselves; however, Taichi still gives some food to Agumon. Suddenly Shellmon appears, & is very angry that the teenagers are on his territory. He begins to attack them. So the seven chosen Digimon attempt to fight Shellmon, but none of their attacks work besides Agumon's since he ate & the rest are hungry. The other Digimon are not able to fight. Taichi helps by making a diversion. Then Shellmon grabs Taichi & traps Agumon under his paw. Right when Shellmon is going to attack everyone else, Taichi's Digivice glows & he & Agumon transform to DigiOrange & Greymon. Shellmon drops Taichi, & he joins his now-Adult level partner in the fight. DigiOrange & Greymon both defeat Shellmon, blasting him through the air & into the ocean. DigiOrange & Greymon both revert back to normal, both now exhausted & hungry. The teens quickly feed themselves & their Digimon. Jou is still trying to use the phone booths but they are all smashed. They all realize the Shellmon isn't dead & could still come back. They need to leave. The group then head off, ready for whatever Digimon may be out there to fight! Digimon Analyzer Transformations (Number indicates order of occurrence.) #Agumon ► Greymon ##'DigiOrange' See Also External Links *''Explosive Evolution! Greymon'' - Digimon counterpart in Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki. Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Episode